Heartless
by MissCandyFreak98
Summary: Sasuke had a normal high school life until a boy name Naruto Uzumaki comes into his life. But something is weird about Naruto that he wants to figure out about. High School fanfiction. SasuNaru! XD Some: SasuSaku.NaruGaa.NejiGaa. etc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SasuNaru fanfiction! **

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Heartless**

Everything turn upside down for him in one night. He couldn't stop it from happened. They took something from him that change him dearly. While he is laying on this hard floor while the rest of the human beings just go on with their lives without even knowing what is happening to him. Even thou if someone did see they would just walk away. Everyone in this hell hole town hates him for reasons that are not fair to him. All his screams were unheard from the whole town. He couldn't even rap his mind around it before everything instantly turned black...

x ( 2 years later)

"Sasuke! Get up honey!" A raven hair boy turned in his sleep and groaned. He slowly got out of his bed and went to get really for school. He finally was ready. The raven walked down stairs to meet his family sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. He sat down with them.

"How did you sleep, Sasuke?" Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke: Age: 17. Height: 6'1. Hair: long black hair in front and short in the back. Eyes: Black. Skin: pale. Culture: Japanese and Chinese. Rank: rich. Other: The most popular guy in school. Taken.

He always got asked that question very morning. It was boring.

"fine"

"Your looking handsome as ever, little brother" you could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes. His brother was named Itachi Uchiha. Age: 20. Height: 6'3. Hair: long black hair. Eyes: Black. Skin: pale. Culture: same as Sasuke. Rank: rich. Other: Helps his father at Uchiha Comp.

"Shut up, Itachi" Itachi grins

"Language Sasuke."

"Sorry father..." his father was Fugaku Uchiha. Age: 42. Height: 6'1. Hair: dark brown. Eyes: Black. Skin: pale. Culture: Japanese. Rank: rich. Other: Owner of Uchiha Comp.

"So honey what are going to being learning in school today?"

"No idea, mother." His mom was Mikoto Uchiha. Height: 5'7. Age: 40, Hair: Back. Eyes: Black. Skin: pale. Culture: Chinese. Rank: rich. Other: A model for all women.

"Well you better be getting to school Sasuke. You don't want to be late."

"Your right mother. -gets up and kisses his mother on the cheek- Bye" He heads out to the limo.

X (At School)

Sasuke's limo dropped him off right in front of his school. A pile of girl swarmed his limo. Sasuke steps out and sees his girlfriend Sakura pushing all the girls out of her way to get to her beloved boyfriend. She was one of his fan-girls until Sasuke gave up and just agreed to date her.

Sakura: Age: 17. Hair: Short Pink. Eyes: Green. Height: 5'7. Culture: Italian. Rank: rich. Other: taken by Sasuke Uchiha. Most popular girl in school. A Cheerleader.

She clanged to his right arm. They both walked down the hallways to Sasuke's locker. Everyone looked up to them. They were like the dream couple. Perfect students. Great grades. Good at everything.

Sasuke grabbed his things and they headed to their first block.

English with Kakashi Hatake.

They were the last to get to class against for the teacher.

'Ring Ring RRRIIINNNGGG'

-15 minutes later-

Kakashi walks into a loud classroom."Morning Class"

"Stop being LATE!" Sakura yells.

"Relax Sakura. Everyone sit down! I was late today cause we have a new student joining us for the year or so. Come in!" The classroom door opened. Everyone was speechless. This gorgeous boy walked into their class. This blonde hair was more brighter then the sun all spiked in different places on his head. He has the perfect tan that most girls dream to have. And the most beautifulest blue ocean clear eyes ever. He walked in like a true prince with his hands in his pockets. This perfect boy was wearing midnight black skinnies with a white dress shirt that was supposed to be tucked in but isn't. The shirt is unbuttoned at the top showing his tan chest with a crystal necklaces that changes with the light. A green studded belt holding up his skinnies slightly but still showing blue boxers. And brand new orange high tops. He stood tall but had this dullest look in his eyes like he didn't even care about anything.

"Everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki. He just came here from Suna."

Naruto Uzumaki: Age: 17. Height: 5'10. Hair: Blonde. Eyes: Blue. Skin: Tan. Culture: European and Japanese. Rank: rich but everyone thinks he is poor. Other: Actually the Namikaze family's lost son. (Namikaze is the richest family all around. He is Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki son. P.S. They are still living and have found Naruto when he was 16 when he went to Europe. Naruto was stolen from them when he was a baby.)

"Do you have anything to say to the class, Naruto?" there was a awkward silent. "no" A simple quiet answer that everyone is the class didn't want to hear. They wanted to hear Naruto talk more loudly.

"Well then you can sit by Sasuke Uchiha. Rise your hand Sasuke. -Sasuke does-" Naruto slowly walks and sits down next to him. Even Sasuke cant believe that this boy is even a boy! Sasuke turns to look at him but Naruto is just staring out of the window with his chin in the hand. Not even looking at what Kakashi is teaching at all.

X

Kiba turns around to look at the new kid. The new kid named 'Naruto' is just staring at the window sadly. He can even see Sasuke staring at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. My name is Kiba Inuzuka."

"I don't care. Turn the fuck around." Such venom in voice that even made the Uchiha cringe. Naruto didn't even stop looking out of the window.

"What the hell is your problem. I'm just trying to be nice." Naruto rolls his eyes. He turns and looks right at Kiba. Kiba thought he was on fire cause of the horrible glare Naruto gave him.

"Stay the fuck away from me." Sasuke can see the fear in Kiba's face.

But Kiba couldn't stop staring at him. He starts to see whisker scars on Naruto's cheeks. He reached out to touch them. Fear flashed in Naruto's eyes then turned in to anger. Kiba couldn't even get close to Naruto's cheeks cause Naruto's fist collided with his hand.

"FUCK!" Kiba jumps out of his desk holding on to his hand when everyone looks at him. "I think you broke my fingers. I cant feel my hand! What the hell did you do that for?" Naruto just turns to look out the window again. But everyone could hear him whisper "...Don't ever try to touch me...I will kill you..."

"Kiba go to the nurse so she can check you out. Hinata you go with him." They walk out the door. "And Naruto I hoped you wouldn't cause problems on your first day but you need to go to the principles office." Naruto doesn't say anything but just grabs his stuff and leaves. He doesn't even go to the principles. Everyone is class could see he walking outside with a cigarette in his mouth and leaving the school. Not even looking back at all.

They didn't know yet but their high school life was going change a lot for now on.

** Should I keep going with this story? Please Review!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartless**

A grown man name Iruka Umino walks fast down Konoha high school's hallways. He see the sign that says Office. He basally runs into the office. The assistant looks up to see a man out of breath. "Can I help you?" Iruka finally catches his breath. "I'm here to see the principle" the assistant looks on the computer. "You must be Mr. Umino, right? Your here about Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka smiles. "Yes that is me." The assistant stays up. "You can come with me. My name is Shizune. If you need any help just ask me -she smiles lightly while they walk down a hall. She knocked on a door that says Principle Tsunade.- Miss Tsunade, Mr. Umino is here to see you." a woman's voice is heard on the other side of the door. "Bring him in" They walk in to see the principle sitting a huge desk. Shizune leaves.

"Its nice to see you again Iruka!"

Iruka Umino- Age: 24. Height: 5'11. Hair: Brown with it tied in a pong tail. Eyes: brown. Skin: tan. Culture: Italian. Rank: Middle class. Other: Has a scar across his face. Is Naruto's servant. But is like Naruto's father and mother in one.

"You too, Tsunade"

Tsunade Senju/Uzumaki- Age: 50 (looks like she is 20) Height: 5'8. Hair: Blonde. Eyes: Brown. Skin: pale. Culture: Japanese and Italian. Rank: rich. Other: principle of Konoha High School. Best medical in the world (she keeps that a secret). Family to Naruto.

"So what has Naruto done this time?" disappointment in his voice. Tsunade leans back on her chair while rubbing her forehead.

"He fractured a student's hand and just randomly left the school..." Iruka falls on one the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. He puts his head in his head. "oh..Naruto...what happened to you?...-Iruka looks up to Tsunade.- What should we do?"

"Well I fixed the student's hand. I'm going let Naruto slid on this but I cant keep doing this...He needs to change or get help. Something happened in his years that we didn't know where he was...I just hope he will become like his father soon. Wait what is Minato doing right now?" Iruka leans back

"Probably at a meeting. He and Mrs. Namikaze have been very busy to even see their child."

"Sad. I wish they would put just a little time to see Naruto. But I bet you need to go find Naruto before he gets in more trouble." Tsunade smiles at Iruka.

"Your right. I just hope he does good at this school. This is his 20th school..." Iruka gets up and walks to the door and turns back to Tsunade. "I will do my best to keep him from getting into to much trouble here" Iruka smiles at her "Thanks" and leaves.

X (At the park by the school)

"Naruto?" Iruka calls out. "..here" Iruka runs over to the swings. He see Naruto sitting on the swings with his head down. Iruka kneels in front of Naruto. "Whats wrong, Naru?" Naruto looks at Iruka. "He almost touched my cheeks.."

"The boy with the fractured hand?"

"Yeah...Why does everyone always want to touch me or talk to me? I hate it! I want to be left alone..."

"I know that is a lie Naruto. Its depressing when your by yourself. Maybe you should tell people that you don't like being touched at all in a nice tone"

"I cant do that" fear in his eyes

"Why cant you, Naruto?"

"Cause they might not stop I might have to hurt a lot of people. -Naruto grips his head hard- I don't plan to hurt people, but that is how it always turns out. -Naruto screams and starts to pull at his hair- Make it stop Iruka! It hurts!"

Iruka starts to panic. He stands up. "Its will be...okay Naruto! Listen to me your fine! -He tries to get Naruto to stop pulling at his hair- please Naruto. Stop!"

"I cant! He will not shut up! -Naruto screams again- Tell him to stop! I don't want to kill them! -Tears start to pour out of his eyes-"

Iruka is freaking out. He doesn't know what is wrong with him. He has never seen Naruto like this! "Who is he, Naruto!"

Naruto stops moving. Tears stop. He lets go of his hair and stands up. "...Kyuubi" Naruto walks to Iruka's car. "Lets go home, Iruka"

Iruka doesn't know what to do. Naruto is freaking him out. His emotions for crazy.

X (Back at school)

Kiba returns to class during P.E. with a cast on. He walks over to his crew.

Shikamaru Nara- Age:17 Height: 6'1. Hair: Likes Iruka. Eyes: Black. Skin: tan. Culture: Japanese and Italian. Rank: rich. Other: Smartest guy at school but is to lazy to take the tests so he has bad grades. Very lazy person. His parents are high CSI agents. Best Friend is Choji.

Choji Akimichi- Age: 17. Height: 6'1. Hair: Dark Brown. Eyes: Black. Skin: tan. Culture: American. Rank: rich. Other: Loves food! His family own lot of family restaurants. Best Friend is Shikamaru.

Shino Aburame- Age: 17. Height: 6'0. Hair: Black. Eyes: Black. Skin: tan. Culture: German. Rank: upper middle class. Other: His parents are scientists. Loves buys. Very quiet person.

Hinata Hyuga- Age: 17. Height: 5'6. Hair: Purple. Eyes: pearl white. Skin: pale. Culture: Chinese. Rank: rich. Other: Parents own huge businesses. Very shy person. Dating Kiba.

"You look terrible, Kiba" said Shikamaru while laying on the grass watching the clouds moving with the air calmly. "Shut it Shikamaru!" Hinata stands up and hugs Kiba. "I was worried about you after Tsunade kicked me out of the nurses office." Kiba kisses the top of her head. "Thanks Hinata. But don't worry, Tsunade fixed my hand. Their are only some fractures on my fingers. It doesn't even hurt anymore!" He gave her a nice warm smile to make her not worry at all. She smiled back.

"Are you going to hurt the new kid for doing that to you?" Choji asks while opening a new chip bag.

"No. He did tell me not to touch him but I didn't listen. I wouldn't want someone I don't know at all touch me when I told them not to. And the new kid has a GREAT PUNCH! Dude I think he should join the soccer team!"

"Then apologize to him and ask him to join." Shino said calmly.

"I WILL! And soccer tryouts are next week!" Kiba starts jumping up and down.

"Relax puppy. Your giving me a headache" Shikamaru says and tries to roll away from him but Kiba foot on his side stopped him.

"Don't call me that!" Kiba has a grin on his face but then it was gone when a football hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey Kiba, I thought you love sports but you didn't even see it coming! Its P.E.! Keep your eyes open!"

"Shut up, Neji! Your just out to get me cause I'm dating your beloved Hinata!"

Neji walks over to the group.

Neji Hyuga- Age:18. Height: 6'1. Hair: long dark brown. Eyes: Like Hinata's. Skin: pale. Culture: Chinese. Rank: rich. Other: Helps the Hyuga Comp at times. Is a senior. Caption of the soccer team. Best friend to Sasuke.

"Yeah right. Like I care. So what are you guys talking about and what the hell happened to your hand Kiba?" Neji leans on the tree next to them right when Sasuke comes over to see why Neji just left the game they were playing. Sasuke just stands next to him.

"The new kid hit my hand. But its alright. No bone bones I guess. And we were talking about having the new kid join the soccer team!"

"Why would you want the person that fucked up your hand to join the soccer team, Kiba?"

"Cause he looks like he would be great at sports!" Kiba starts to get really excited! "Look look he is here!"

Right at the moment Naruto walks up to the gym teacher with Iruka. Kiba runs up to them when Iruka left. "HEY NARUTO!" Kiba yells out while waving to him. Hinata, Shino, Neji and Sasuke follow him. Naruto just keeps looking somewhere else until Kiba is right in front of him.

"I'm sorry for trying to touch you." Everyone else stands behind Kiba.

"Okay." Neji moves next to Kiba.

"Shouldn't you say sorry to him for messing up his hand!" Naruto doesn't even look at him.

"No." He says with a grin creeping on his face.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Cause I warned him to not touch me." Neji steps closer. Kiba backs away. He doesn't want to get hurt again.

"What. You don't like people when they touch you?" The last part came in a whisper.

"I don't like people at all. And if you don't back the fuck up, your face will be like the dog boy's hand." Naruto still doesn't look at him.

"Is that a threat?" The gym teacher starts to walk to them.

"No...Its a promise." Just at that moment Naruto turns to look at Neji. Neji backs up when he starts to feel chills going up and down his spine from Naruto's glare. Just when Neji was about to say something. The gym teacher named Anko stepped in.

"Hey hey! Everyone get back to doing something physical! Accept for you Mr. Uzumaki" Everyone stares at Naruto. Anko was never nice to anyone in her class! "SHIKAMARU GET UP!" Then everyone watched Anko running at Shikamaru to get up accept Sasuke. Sasuke turns to watch the new kid walk away.

Anko Mitarashi- Age: 24. Height: 5'9. Hair: Purple. Eyes: Light Brown. Skin: tan/pale. Culture: German. Rank: Middle Class. Other: Gym teacher. Bad temper.

X (Before all of that with Naruto and Iruka)

Iruka parks the car at the school. "Do you know what class you have right now, Naruto?" They both step out of the car. "P.E." Iruka stands next to Naruto. "Are you going to do P.E.?" "No." Naruto starts to walk away but Iruka grabs his arm. He can feel Naruto's muscles tighten so he lets go. "Wait, come with me. I will get you out of it then." Naruto doesn't say anything and just follows Iruka to the track field. Iruka yells out. "Hey Anko! I need to talk to you!" Naruto looks at him "How do you know my P.E. teacher's name?" Iruka smiles at him. "Cause I used to go to school here and most of your teachers were once mine or graduated with me."

"oh." Right then Anko is in front of them. She hugs Iruka.

"Hey Iruka! I haven't seen you for a long time. Whats up?"

"Nothing much. But I need to ask you a HUGE favor"

"Anything for you love!"

"umm yeah but this is my foster son(lie) and umm he a problem with physical content with anyone. So I wondering if you would just let him do his homework or something else then playing sports or anything that is P.E. like?"

"Iruka, this is P.E." Anko with a confused look on her face.

"He will do something else for you that doesn't involve physical content. Please!"

"...fine. Just for you Iruka." Iruka hugs her very tight

"Thank you soooo much Anko!"

"No problem."

"Well I got to go Naruto. See you after school!" Iruka looks to Naruto and smiles and then walks away.

"So your Iruka foster child?" Anko looks Naruto up and down.

"yeah..." Anko smiles at him.

"Cool. Just do whatever you what right now." She walks away.

Just in the distance you could hear: "HEY NARUTO!"

x (Present)

Naruto walks into the office. "Where is Tsunade?" Shizune just stares to him for a bit. "And who are you?" Naruto looks down the hallway and sees her name on the door and doesn't even answer Shizune question. Naruto just opens the door and walks in.

"Hey Baa-chan" Tsunade looks up from her desk

"Stop calling me that!" Just then she slammed her fist to the desk...It broke right in half. Paper fell everywhere. "Shit and I wasn't planning on broking my desk this year!"

"Whatever." Naruto was not even fazed by it at all.

"Wait. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah but you already know I don't need to go to school. My IQ is 4.0"

"I don't care, Brat! I cant let you not come to school. Its the rule."

"Lame."

"Go back to class."

"No." Naruto sits down.

"Why not?" Tsunade leans back in her chair since she cant lean on her desk anymore.

"I have P.E. right now." Naruto relaxes.

"Oh Naruto. When will to get over the whole human content thing?"

"Never." Such bitter in his voice.

"ugh. Well then help me pick up my paper and fix my desk" Tsunade gets up and starts picking up her things.

"Why would I do that? Your the one that did it. You pick it all up." Naruto stands up while talking and walks out the door when he stops talking.

Just then the whole school felt like a earthquake was happening all around them but they could hear one thing for sure and that is:

**NARUTO! **

** How was that for my second chapter? Should I keep going?**

** Please REVIEW!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry it took me awhile to finish this one.. :(**

**But I got in done! Yay for me!**

**:DDDDD**

**Heartless**

Sasuke and Neji were walking down the hallways to Health with Jiraiya-sensei (Yes Neji has a class with younger people. lol) They finally get to class and start hearing Jiraiya-sensei yelling at someone. The open the door to see the whole rest of the class watching Jiraiya-sensei yelling at the new kid.

"Why are you here, Naruto?" Sasuke and Neji go and sit down in the back.

"Why do you care?" Naruto say with his arms folded on his chest while leaning on the white board. Neji leans over to Sasuke and whispers. "The new kid is such a punk. He thinks he is so cool when he talks back." Sasuke smirks. "Yeah. I agree." They look back at the show in front of class.

"You don't give a shit about school. Why do u even go to it if you just leave during first period everyday? Huh?" Jiraiya-sensei says while standing over Naruto. But Naruto just glares up to him. "That glare is not going to work on me anymore! You need to grow up and just deal with being at school!"

"Your not my fucking father Ero-Sannin. Get off my case! And if you want to know why I go school, why don't you go asked baa-chan!" Naruto backs away from the white board and pushes Jiraiya-sensei way. "I don't need another loser father figure. Go write your crappy porn and leave me the hell alone!" Naruto starts to walk away but Jiraiya grabs his arm. Naruto muscles tense. Before Jiraiya could think, a fist came right at his face. The force pushed him far away from Naruto. He grabbed his eye in pain.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" And just like that.

Naruto was gone.

Everyone was shocked that a student just hit a teacher. Some girls went to check Jiraiya-sensei's face.

"Jiraiya-sensei? Is he going to be kick out for hitting you?" Jiraiya-sensei tells the girls that he fine and that they should sit down.

"And no he will not."

"Why the hell not? He just hit you!" yells a boy.

"Language! And I was asking for it anyways..." And just like that Jiraiya changed the subject and sat at his desk.

X (At lunch.)

"Dude. Did you hear that the new kid punched Jiraiya-sensei?"

"The new kid scares me..."

"What is that kid's problem?"

Their were whispers everywhere in the cafeteria about Naruto. Sasuke went and sat in between Kiba and Shikamaru. (They sit at the popular table! Haha) Neji is yelling at Kiba across the lunch table about having the new kid joining the soccer team again. This like the 5th time today.

"I said no, Kiba!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Cause he is full of trouble! He will give the soccer team a bad name!"

"But that would make us seem bad ass!"

"...shut up Kiba. Just shut up..." Neji starts rubbing his forehead.

Kiba was going to say something but stopped. He was staring at something. Everyone looks to where he is looking.

He was looking at one of the soccer team's best player: Gaara Shabaku. Age: 17. Height: 5'7. Hair: Blood red. Eyes: Light mint green. Skin: Pale. Culture: German. Rank: rich. Other: Very good soccer player. (other schools fear him cause how he plays and just how he is) Family own all different type of business. And the most important fact is that he is in the gang name **Jinchuriki**.

But the most shocking thing is that Gaara sitting with the new kid at a random table in the corner. And they were...laughing!

No one has ever seen Gaara or the new kid(Since he is New! Lol) laugh or smile! And it had to be Kiba to yell...

"GAARA! GET OVER HERE!...oh AND BRING THE NEW KID TOO!" Neji slams his hand down on the table. "I said No Kiba!" Kiba smiles at Gaara and Naruto walking over to the table with their food. Then turns to Neji. "And I said give the kid a chance!"

"What do you want Kiba?" Gaara asks while sitting next to Neji and Naruto sits next to Gaara that happens to be at the end of the table so no one that he doesn't know can touch him.

"I wanted to asked the new kid something!" Gaara just shrugged and looks at Naruto.

"Can he ask you something, Naru-chan?" Everyone at the table was like 'wtf'

"Sure and dog boy, I have a name." Naruto looks calmly at Kiba.

"ah sorry. I forgot your name..." Naruto rolls his eyes

"Naruto Uzumaki. What did you want?" Kiba starts to get nervous.

"umm...would you l-like to try out f-for the soccer t-team...?" Kiba says quietly.

Naruto sets his arms on the table and leans closer to Kiba.

"why?" before Kiba could answer. Sasuke answered for him

"Cause you look like your good at sports." Naruto rises an eyebrow.

"Oh. No." Gaara sighs.

"Why not? PLEASE!" Kiba says

"Cause I got a life." Then Naruto grabbed his lunch food and walks away. He dumped his uneaten food in the trash by the outside door in the cafeteria.

Everyone still at the table turn to Gaara.

"What is his problem, Gaara?" Gaara turns to Neji.

"I don't see a problem with him." Kiba chokes on his milk.

"Dude! He acts like he hates everything!" Kiba yells

"Cause he does."

"Then why doesn't he kill his self then?" Gaara stops eating his toast. He glares at Shikamaru

"I wouldn't let him!" That shocked them. Gaara never rises his voice. Sasuke describes to change the subject.

"How do you and Naruto know each other?" Gaara relaxes his shoulders

"In Suna. I do have family there. Last year I went to help my cousin at the school there since we had a week off. Then I saw him."

~Flashback~

Gaara was walking down the hallway with graded homework that he needs to bring to office. When he gets there. A textbook pasted him by an inch and hit the wall.

"Get out, Naruto!" There he saw a blonde teenager that is about his age leaning against the wall. Not ever caring that he just walked in

"Whatever, Isamu" Isamu turns to Gaara

"Hello Gaara. You can set them down over there." Gaara sets the papers down on a table then turns to look at the blonde boy again. Isamu coughs.

"Gaara meet Naruto. Naruto meet Gaara. He is the same age as you. Naruto came here a month ago."

"hey." he doesn't even say anything back.

"Naruto! Be nice"

"Shut up, Isamu" Isamu stands up

"Get out of my office, Uzumaki!" Naruto backs away from the wall and walks to Gaara.

"yeah yeah." Naruto grabs Gaara hand softly and pulls Gaara out of the office with him. Gaara was stunned, Naruto pulls him all the way down the hallway and into the empty lunchroom. Naruto lets go of him and sits on one of the tables.

"sit." Gaara sits next to him.

"Whats your name again?"

"Gaara Shabaku."

"Mine is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Can I ask you something?"

"Is the question about why I grabbed you?" Gaara nods "I have no idea. I'm surprised that I even touched you..."

"Whys that?"

"I hate human content. What about you?"

"I cant. I'm on a soccer team. So I'm used to the content." Naruto looks down

"Do you go to this school?"

"no..I did when I was a kid" Naruto looks at him.

"oh...Where do you go?"

"Konoha High School." Naruto frowns

"ah. I hate that school."

"Why?"

"I know people there that annoy me." Naruto stands and pulls Gaara off the table nicely.

"oh well if you ever go to the school. Try to find me okay?" Naruto looks at their hands holding but still doesn't let go.

"okay." Naruto smiled warmly to Gaara. Gaara almost melts from the gorgeous smile. Naruto's sky blue eyes start to sparkle. Naruto finally lets go of his hand. "Do you want to go hang out?"

Gaara rises an invisible eyebrow. "Aren't you in school right now?"

Naruto looks at him in confusion.

"no." Naruto grabs Gaara and drags him outside of the school with him.

~End of Flashback~

"Then we hung out every day that whole week. He didn't even go to school. Just came to my place. Then we called and e-mailed each other after that week." Gaara starts to smile from the memory. Everyone was in shock.

Gaara is happy... O.o

"Is that why you seem so distanced when you came back?" said Kiba.

"yeah..well I g2g. Naruto and I are leaving." Neji grabs Gaara arm before he got up.

"What about soccer practice?" Gaara pulls out of Neji grip.

"I'm skipping. Bye" Then Gaara was gone.

Neji slams his fist to the table

"God damnit! The new kid is fucking everything up!" Everyone was confused at the table know. Neji never really cared when Gaara skipped at times before. Neji got up and left while bitching about Naruto.

Shikamaru turns to Sasuke. "Where is Sakura?" Sasuke just shrugs. "So you don't care what your girlfriend is doing?" "no." Shikamaru just sighs. Kiba stares at Shikamaru. "Why do you care about Sasuke's love life now, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru just shakes his head and leaves to dump his tray. Kiba turns to Sasuke. "What is his problem?" Sasuke glares at Kiba. "who cares." Then Sasuke leaves.

Kiba just sits there. One thing in on his mind right now and that is:

_**Why is everyone being mean to me today?**_

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**'Kyuubi talking'**

_'talking in their head. explain: Sasuke: or Naruto:'_

**Heartless**

(Next Day)

Sasuke arrived at school to see his girlfriend Sakura waiting for him. He walks up to her and kisses her cheek to make the other girls leave him alone. He was never in a good mood in the mornings. Sakura blushes and clings to Sasuke's arm before he walks off without her. She smiles brightly.

"Did you miss me Sasuke-kun?" She leans into his muscled arm.

"Hn. Where were you yesterday?" He pulls slightly away from her leaning.

"Ino and I left school to go to the spa. Were you lonely without me, babe?"

"No." He pulls away from her and walks away. She just stands while watching her boyfriend's back leaving her alone. Sakura pouts but just walks it off and heads to class.

'Ring!' First period has started.

Sakura sat down by her best friend Ino Yamanaka. Age: 17. Height: 5'7. Hair: Long blonde hair. Eyes: Blue. Culture: German and European. Rank: rich. Other: Her family are professional designers. Ino models at times. The second populist girl in school.

"Hey Sakura! Where did you go yesterday? The doctors sucked"

"Shhh Ino! I told Sasuke-kun that we went to the spa!" Sakura glares at Ino

"oh. Dude you really shouldn't be lying to him." Ino says in a whisper.

"I don't care. Get off my case."

"Whatever." Just then Sasuke walked into class and sat to the left of Sakura and right to an empty seat that the new kid is supposed to be sitting.

"Hey honey!" Sakura leans over and kisses Sasuke on the cheek while the other girls in class(expect for Ino) watch in aw!

"hn." Sasuke leans back and crosses his arm over his chest.

X (15 minutes later)

Kakashi walks into class. "Good morning class! Sorry I'm late but I ran into this super cute dolphin-"

"Lies!" Sakura shouts out

"Sakura."

"Yes sir."

"Be quiet." Sakura pouts. Right then Naruto walks in and doesn't even look at the class and sits down. His blue eyes didn't even look or listen to what Kakashi was doing. He just looked out the window with dull eyes.

"Naruto!" Naruto turns away from the window to look at Kakashi

"yes."

"I just assigned a partner project. Your partner is Sasuke."

"Whatever. Wait who is this 'Sasuke' guy again" The whole class goes quiet.

"The guy sitting to your right." Naruto looks at Sasuke like he is just looking through him.

"Okay."

The whole class gets up to sit by their partner. Sasuke slides his desk next to Naruto's. Naruto glares at him. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke just stares at the weird boy in next to him.

"Well you are my partner."

"Well move your desk back to where it was."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so. And do you even need at talk to your partner during this 'project'?"

"No. Yes." Naruto lifts his right leg up and to the side. He puts his foot on the corner of Sasuke's chair. Sasuke doesn't even know what is happening until he is pushed very hard like an yard away from Naruto. "wth?"

"I told you to move away but you didn't listen. So what is the 'project' about?"

"Whatever idiot. Kakashi handed out a packet named 'Did you know', we are supposed to get to know each other by asking our partner the questions in the packet and writing down your partners answer, got it?"

"Sure." Naruto looks down to the white HUGE packet on his desk that he never saw until now.

"okay. First question: When is your birthday?"

"Why should I tell you!" Naruto turns away from Sasuke to look out the window again.

"Cause you have to...Dode." In Sasuke mind: _Why did I have to be partners with him! This is going to be a LONG week..._

"Shut up...Teme!" Naruto snaps at him. Sasuke was shocked that he got an high emotion from him. But the shock was long gone now.

"Just answer the question and stop acting like a bratty child"

" Oct. 10..." Sasuke wrote down the answer. _Sasuke: Finally he gives it to me..._

"you?"

"July 23

"Shit your older..."

"Yeah next one: What is your favorite holiday? And why?"

"New Years. Cause then I can start a new year differently if I wanted to. Yours?"

"4th of July. I like to watch the fireworks."

"cool..."

"Do you have a nickname?" Naruto stares to Sasuke for awhile. Then tips his head to the right like a fox. In Sasuke mind: _He is sorta cute fox when he does that! And the 3 scars on his cheeks add to the effect...Ugh What am I saying! _

"Foxy. You?" _Sasuke: Wow I guess I'm not the only one that thinks he is like a fox._

"Nothing really. Only like Sasuke-kun...wait you have a new nickname."

"What is it?"

"dode." Naruto slams his hands on his desk

"TEME!" The whole class stares at them. Naruto calms down.

"I guess I have a new nickname too..."

"Sure. Who cares." _Sasuke:_ _Bipolar much..._

"Favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Dark Blue."

"I can see that. You look like your emo."

"Shut up dode." Naruto feels his blood boiling but calms down. He doesn't want to class staring at him again.

"...teme." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Where were you born?" _Sasuke: god these questions are so random._

"Here."

"Huh. I thought you just moved here?"

"I moved back, okay? So just answer the question." _Sasuke: Pissy boy._

"Here. Do you have any siblings?"

"No. you?"

"Yes. Older Brother."

"What is his name?"

"Itachi." Sasuke watches Naruto's face pale. Sasuke rises an eyebrow.

"Do you know him?" Naruto glares at him

"Fuck off, Uchiha!" before anyone could look at him, Naruto was gone already.

_Sasuke: WTF!_

"Well I guess if you didn't finish the packet. Try to work with your partner outside of school." Kakashi says while smiling at Sasuke.

_Sasuke: He must be up to something! Fuck and I have tot hang out with the bipolar idiot after school now too! Fuck my life!_

X (At lunch)

"yeah then he just walked out when I said if he knew my brother." Sasuke says while the whole table is listening even Gaara. Then when Sasuke was done talking. They all turned to Gaara to explain the reason. Gaara just shrugs

"I don't know everything about him. He never talked to me about any Uchiha person."

"Then what do you think is wrong with him?" Kiba asks.

"I don't know. Does your brother rape people or tries to kill them?"

"No. Itachi is an police officer. And everyone respects him."

"Well then I have no clue." Everyone sighs. Sakura turns to Sasuke.

"Why the hell are we even caring or wondering about the retard loser?" Gaara stands up. Slams his hands down. It echos through the cafeteria. Everyone looks at him.

"Don't you fucking damn talk bad about him. You don't even know him at all. You should call yourself a retard for talking about a person while one of their best friends sit at the god damn table! If you say one more thing bad about him. I will snap your neck!" Gaara starts to breath heavy. He doesn't even grab his food. Just leaves the cafeteria filled with scared students.

"Way to go Sakura!" Ino yells out. "Shut up, bitch. I didn't know he was best friends with him or even scream at me!" Sakura leans on Sasuke to get comfort but Sasuke just dusted off the part she touched and walked away.

"Why is everyone mad at me! I didn't know!" Kiba stares at her.

"Well think nest time before you open your huge pie hole."

"Shut up Kiba! You should be saying that to yourself!" Kiba slams his fist to the table!

"Stop being a fucking bitch, Sakura!"

Before she could say something. She feels someone behind her. The whole cafeteria goes quiet. Right behind her was Naruto. He flicks her hair.

"Hey stop!"

"No." Sakura turns fully around and slaps his hand away from her.

"Get your dirty hands away from me!"

"You really like to talk loud, don't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Tune it down, bubblegum." Sakura stands up

"What did you call me!"

"bubblegum." Right then she slaps him. Before she could bring back your hand. Naruto grabs her wrist. Pulls her to him. Their chest were like touching. He held her wrist up above their hands while squeezing it hard.

"Let go off me!"

"No. You hit me. I get to hurt you back" Naruto is grinning like crazy.

(In his head)

**Kyuubi: KILL HER! Rip her head off!**

_Naruto: I cant. Everyone is watching me..._

**Kyuubi: THEN LET ME OUT!**

_Naruto: No!_

Naruto cuts him off before he gets annoying.

(Back at the cafeteria)

"Why are you doing this!" Sakura screams. The teachers were to scared to interfere.

"Cause you made Gaara upset." Someone pulls them away from each other and Naruto lets go of her wrist. Naruto glares at the person. Sakura drops to the ground. Ino runs up to her with ice for her wrist.

"Why are you here, teme?" now you know who that person is: Sasuke Uchiha.

"Cause your hurting my girlfriend."

"Oh. I feel bad for you. I would hate a annoying cheating girlfriend." Sasuke rises an eyebrow

"Cheating?" Sasuke looks down at Sakura but she just looks at the ground.

Naruto leans into Sasuke's ear and whispers "I can smell another guys scent on her. Its disgusting" And just like that. Naruto is gone again.

Sasuke just stares at Sakura.

"Were you actually cheating on me, Sakura?" Sakura looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"W-why would y-you ask me that? I would n-n-never..."

"Tell me the truth or I will try to find out for myself!" Sakura stands up.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" She storms out off the lunch room.

Everyone just stared at Sasuke. He just left school after that.


End file.
